L'aimer ne peut être vrai
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Mouseisi. Anna passe un accord avec le diable pour revenir à la vie. Pour cela, elle doit devenir un vampire, auprès de Dracula. Mais, parfois, celui-ci n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air... Fic terminée !
1. Marché conclu

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de Mouseisi, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

Oui, vous avez sans doute déjà vu ce premier chapitre se balader par ici il y a quelque temps... L'auteur, **Mouseisi **(il y a un lien dans mes favoris), avait posté le premier chapitre traduit en français, mais l'a ensuite supprimé car personne ne poursuivait la traduction. Comme j'aime beaucoup cette fic, j'ai demandé à l'auteur de me laisser reprendre la traduction, et la voici ! La fic est terminée en anglais, et j'ai déjà une première mouture manuscrite complète de la traduction, mais le passage sur ordinateur et la correction risquent de me mettre un certain temps... Mais je ferai des efforts pour vous !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 1**

****

**Marché conclu**

Anna se tenait face au Diable, fixant ses yeux brûlants.

- Tu m'as appelé. Je suis venu. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! grogna le Diable.

- Je veux continuer à vivre. Je veux encore sentir le vent sur ma peau et la pluie sur mes épaules, murmura Anna audacieusement.

- Très bien. J'exaucerai ton voeu. Mais tu devras devenir un vampire. Un enfant de la nuit...

Le Diable semblait en avoir terminé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Anna l'interrompit :

- OK, marché conclu.

Elle était simplement trop enthousiaste.

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! reprit le Diable en souriant. Tu reviendras en tant que vampire. Aux côtés du Comte Dracula. Il est le premier vampire que j'ai créé et il devra te montrer... certaines choses...

- Non ! s'écria Anna. Je ne peux pas accepter ça !

Mais le Diable la coupa d'une geste menaçant.

- J'ai parlé.

Ce qu'Anna vit ensuite, c'était le château de Dracula devant lequel elle se trouvait, avec le seul et unique Dracula se tenant à ses côtés.

* * *

Dracula sourit méchamment à Anna.

- Je savais que vous viendrez à moi, dit-il en riant.

Anna lui lança un regard noir et répliqua sèchement :

- Je ne viens pas à vous ! J'ai été dupée !

Elle était furieuse. Et ce ne fut que pire lorsque Dracula lui offrit sont bras. Elle le refusa et gravit seule le chemin qui menait au château. Dracula eut un sourire suffisant et la suivit.

Ils furent bientôt dans le sombre château _(A/N : pas celui de glace)_ Anna essayer de rester le plus loin possible de Dracula et celui-ci le remarqua.

- Avez-vous… peur de moi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non ! Je vous DETESTE ! siffla Anna.

Elle n'était revenue que pour Van Helsing, mais, maintenant qu'elle était un vampire, un vampire à la merci de Dracula qui plus est, elle ne pourrait plus le revoir…

- Tsss… Nous allons devoir nous arranger pour modifier vos sentiments à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dracula.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre.

- Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais plutôt mourir ! lança Anna.

Dracula s'avança vers elle, prit son menton dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais, vous êtes déjà morte ! répliqua-t-il en riant.

Bien que sa raison lui intimât de ne pas le faire, Anna repoussa violemment Dracula.

- Ne me touchez pas, espèce de salaud !

Dracula ne sembla pas contrarié le moins du monde. Au contraire, il sourit.

- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Nous sommes bien enthousiastes ce soir ! dit-il en riant

Si elle avait encore eu du sang dans les veines, Anna aurait rougi. Il l'exaspérait à un tel point !

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! cria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'approchiez !

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je crains que ce soit impossible, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous allez devenir ma femme, rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité et dormir dans mon cercueil.

Il sourit. Anna voulut protester, mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Dracula la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait. Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ? Lui qui attirait tan de femmes ! Mais il finirait par l'avoir, elle aussi, et bientôt.

Il la mena jusqu'à son cercueil et l'installa à l'intérieur. Il songea à s'y allonger près d'elle, mais repoussa finalement cette idée. Elle deviendrait folle si elle le trouvait à ses côtés quand elle reviendrait à elle. Il ferma la porte en soupirant et se prépara à attendre son réveil.

* * *

Il partit lire dans la bibliothèque pour se distraire. Il y était depuis déjà plusieurs heures, mais pour un vampire, cela ne paraissait que quelques secondes, lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler. Il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la chambre.

* * *

En se réveillant, Anna avait compris qu'elle était enfermée dans un cercueil dont le couvercle était clos. Elle était vivante !

Non… Si elle était dans un cercueil… Elle devait être morte !

Elle hurla, terrorisée. Le couvercle s'ouvrit tout à coup et une paire de bras puissants la sortirent du cercueil. Elle enfouit son visage dans la cape, tremblante et secouée de sanglots.

- Je suis là, je suis là. Ca va aller.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Dracula. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Une petite review ? Si vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine, je vais faire un gros effort et essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine...

A bientôt !!

**Thaele**** Ellia**


	2. Se nourrir

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le retard… (et dire que j'avais prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine…) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'en tenir à mes résolutions !!_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Tarahiriel_ : merci ! Van Helsing va bien revenir, sinon, ce serait trop facile pour Dracula et Anna !

_Shina _: merci ! Encore désolée pour le retard…

_Raziel-chan_ (c'est à cause du Raziel de "Angel Sanctuary" ?) : merci ! C'est vrai que quand on est aussi séduisant que Dracula, on peut faire autant de mal qu'on veut sans perdre aucune admiratrice ! C'est ça le charme…

Un grand merci aussi à _Dr Gribouille_ !!

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 2**

****

**Se nourrir**

Anna s'éloigna de Dracula. Il la regardait si fixement qu'elle détourna les yeux. Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula. Il s'avança encore, elle recula à nouveau.

- Anna, ne jouez pas avec moi ! siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous lâcherez vos petites épouses sur moi ?

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! Je les ai tuées, n'est-ce pas ?

Dracula sourit.

- Je suis plutôt satisfait que vous l'ayez fait. Elles étaient à mes côtés depuis si longtemps qu'elles commençaient à m'ennuyer. Je voulais de la nouveauté.

Il s'approcha d'Anna, la repoussant dans un coin de la pièce. Mais elle n'était pas prête à le laisser gagner.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne tiendrais pas tête à une femme qui sait comment se défendre… murmura-t-elle en prenant un air de séductrice.

- Oh ? Dites-moi donc comment vous allez vous y prendre pour vous défendre, je vous prie, répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Un bon coup de genou dans l'aine.

Ce disant, elle frappa violemment. Il s'affaissa de douleur devant elle. Elle l'évita et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle n'était plus là. Dracula l'avait fait disparaître !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas? Vous allez être seule avec moi pendant un doux moment…

Il apparut soudainement devant elle.

- Le Diable n'a jamais dit que je devrais devenir l'une de vos stupides épouses ! J'ai passé un accord avec lui, mais je refuse de rester avec une ordure telle que vous ! hurla-t-elle.

Il la saisit par les épaules et l'attira violemment à lui. Elle se détourna de son regard, qui lui transperçait à présent l'esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Il est inutile de crier, mon amour. Personne ne vous entendra… murmura-t-il.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Paniquée, elle se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de le renverser sur le sol. Puis elle escalada le cercueil pour y trouver refuge. Elle referma rapidement le couvercle et le maintint clos grâce aux poignées intérieures.

Dracula se releva en maugréant et se précipita vers le cercueil. Après quelques tentatives vaines, il finit par réussir à ouvrir le couvercle. Il jeta un regard noir à une Anna toute aussi furieuse.

Il avait vraiment envie de s'étendre à côté d'elle. Il s'exécuta car le soleil était sur le point de se lever. La prenant par surprise, elle se glissa dans le cercueil, ferma le couvercle et serra Anna contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Mais le Comte l'interrompit.

- Silence ! Nous discuterons de cela demain. Je ne tiens pas à me battre plus longtemps contre une femme aussi belle que vous.

Il pressa ses lèvres froides contre celles d'Anna. A son grand étonnement, elle ne lutta pas. Elle soupira et tomba endormie.

- Nous règlerons cela quand vous serez réveillée.

Il écouta la respiration inexistante d'Anna et la rejoignit bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Anna s'éveilla au creux de bras vigoureux. Elle veut envie de hurler. Le parfum de Dracula était si enivrant qu'elle souhait vraiment ne jamais se retrouver aussi près de lui qu'en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu le voir mort, dans son propre cercueil, le plus loin possible d'elle, mais elle savait que c'était ridicule.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais ne parvint qu'à se cogner la tête contre le couvercle fermé du cercueil. Elle retomba dans l'étreinte puissante.

- Où pensez-vous aller, si tôt dans la nuit ? murmura à son oreille un Dracula à demi endormi.

- Loin de vous ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Il soupira et la laissa sortir. Mais il la suivit au dehors. Elle soupira à son tour et s'avança vers la porte, qui était réapparue. Elle voulut se précipiter au dehors mais la porte resta bloquée et retint son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle entreprit de le laisser à ses bizarreries, mais son estomac vide se manifesta soudain. Il sourit.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Elle pensa qu'il valait mieux paraître confiante et assurée face à cette saleté de démon, étant donné qu'elle avait _effectivement_ faim.

- Euh… Oui. Je pourrai manger une vache entière ! répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur son abdomen.

- Je n'ai aucune vache à disposition, dit-il sans cesser de rire.

En entendant ce rire sinistre et menaçant, Anna eut l'impression que son estomac se rétractait.

- Alors, peut-être du poulet ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Nous sommes des vampires. Si nous ingérons de la nourriture "normale", comme les mortels, nous restons sur notre faim. Si nous buvons du vin, cela ne nous désaltère pas. Nous ne nous abreuvons que sur des mortels. Venez maintenant. Il est temps de passer à table…

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il la prit dans ses bras, se métamorphosa et s'envola par la fenêtre.

* * *

Alors qu'il évoluait dans le ciel obscur, Dracula avait décidé que des enfants constitueraient le festin du soir. Il atterrit gracieusement et déposa Anna, tout en la tenant fermement par le bras. Il la mena à un vieux cottage, dont il brisa une fenêtre. Là, dans une pièce sombre, se tenait une petite fille endormie. Dracula conduisit Anna vers elle.

- Maintenant, baissez la tête jusqu'à son cou et ouvrez la bouche, indiqua-t-il.

Anna le regarda avec horreur.

- Mais c'est une enfant !

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en riant. Faites ce que je vous dis, Anna.

Elle soupira, priant intérieurement pour que Dieu lui pardonne ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis elle se pencha sur la nuque de l'enfant et ouvrit la bouche. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang. Ses canines s'allongèrent et elle les plongea dans la chair de l'enfant, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Dracula observait la scène d'un air appréciateur.

- C'est ça… Maintenant, aspirez, murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans le dos d'Anna.

Elle vida l'enfant de son sang. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se releva et réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- J'ai tué un enfant innocent ! gémit-elle, horrifiée.

- Ca semble toujours cruel la première fois, ma chérie. Mais, bientôt, vous ne regarderez même plus le visage de ceux que vous tuez. Venez, à présent. C'est à mon tour de me rassasier.

Dracula se transforma à nouveau, s'empara d'Anna et ils quittèrent la paisible enfant.

* * *

Quand ils eurent tous deux apaiser leur faim, Dracula les ramena au château. Anne s'éloigna aussitôt de lui et s'efforça de garder ses distances avec lui.

- Pourquoi vous méfiez-vous toujours de moi ? demanda Dracula d'une vois mielleuse. Vous sentez-vous… mal à l'aise, par ma faute ?

Anna frémit.

- Non ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Seul un fou serait susceptible d'avoir peur d'une créature telle que vous ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un enfant sous un masque !

Dracula eut un petit rire et prit Anna dans ses bras.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Je vais faire des efforts surhumains pour vous mettre la suite en ligne le week end prochain ! D'ici là, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

_Biz_

**_Thaele Ellia_**


	3. Ressentir

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Jess_ : merci ! Quelle est l'autre fic que tu as lu ? "De notre sang" ? En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments !

_Moi (toi ???)_ : voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis très occupée par mes débuts dans la vie professionnelle ! Il y a 17 chapitres et je promets qu'ils seront tous en ligne d'ici la fin de l'année !

_Cassey__ mon zombie préféré_ : merci ! C'est assez difficile de traduire pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait d'anglais depuis plus d'un an comme moi ! Anna n'a rien à voir avec Marie, et ça se ressentira encore plus par la suite !

_Tarahiriel_: merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le revoir ton Van Helsing !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 3**

****

**Ressentir**

Dracula tentait de se faire aimer d'Anna, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à cette dernière.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle le repoussa et se précipita hors de la chambre. Courant des les couloirs tortueux et dévalant les escaliers apparemment sans fin, elle finit par trouver son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Elle se rua à l'extérieur du château, uniquement pour se mettre à hurler de douleur. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ella avait pris la fuite en pleine journée.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur C'était comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau se détachait en lambeaux de ses os. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol, sans parvenir à se relever. Tout à coup, une cape sombre l'enveloppa et elle fut attirée à l'intérieur du château. Elle haleta un certain temps avant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle fut libérée de la cape et Dracula s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

- Ne sortez jamais quand il fait jour ! l'avertit-il durement.

Mas ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Son visage restait hagard, sous le choc de la douleur qui lui tiraillait encore les bras et les jambes. Elle sursauta quand il passa ses mains froides sur ses jambes. Mais la douleur s'envola aussitôt. Il fit de même avec ses bras.

Elle ne pouvait supporter de croiser son regard. Elle s'était conduite en idiote irresponsable. Tout le monde savait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas sortir pendant la journée !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et sombra bientôt dans l'inconscience.

Dracula l'observa un moment lorsqu'elle se fut endormie. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait. Elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie à l'égard de ses précédentes épouses. Elle n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'elles l'avaient été. Elle était tout.

Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle s'éveille et prenne conscience que c'était lui son chevalier blanc en armure scintillante. Pas ce fichu Van Helsing !

Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire la cour au prochain bal (1), qui devait avoir lieu le surlendemain. Les vampires qui étaient censés avoir été détruits au dernier bal étaient de retour. En effet, leur maître était de retour ; par conséquent, ils l'étaient aussi.

Il emmènerait Anna. Il la forcerait s'il le fallait. Oui, elle viendrait, même s'il devait la bâillonner pour cela !

Soudain, il remarqua qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda fixement.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Anna se leva et l'envoya promener, se détournant volontairement de lui.

- Ne vous éloignez pas de moi ! ordonna Dracula.

- Je fais ce que _je veux_ ! répliqua-t-elle en sortant.

Elle était si exaspérante…

* * *

Anna se demandait si Dracula cesserait un jour de lui donner des ordres. Elle n'était pas SON épouse.

Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était... Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne le laisserait pas lui donner des ordres à tout bout de champ.

Elle ouvrit de nombreuses portes et jeta un oeil dans les pièces sur lesquelles elles ouvraient. Dans certaines, il n'y avait que des cercueils ; dans d'autres, des tables. Puis elle en trouva une qui l'impressionna vraiment : la bibliothèque. Des millions de livres s'entassaient sur toute la hauteur des murs. Il y avait de grands et confortables fauteuils rouges, une table de chêne qui semblait avoir été récemment cirée et, tout au fond, une énorme fenêtre à ogives.

Elle traversa la bibliothèque, effleurant des doigts de nombreux livres, mais ne s'arrêtant que devant quelques livres qui l'interpellaient particulièrement ou attiraient son attention de manière notable. Elle atteignit la fenêtre et regarda le village, en contrebas, dans la vallée. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et seule la lune éclairait à présent le ciel nocturne. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle avait renoncé à sa famille et au bonheur, sans pour autant obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et elle se retrouvait dans un stupide château avec le Comte Dracula. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de chagrin, mais une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

Dracula l'observait tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il voyait ses épaules trembler. Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée ? Le détestait-elle au point d'en pleurer ? Elle était pourtant chanceuse. Elle ressentait encore des émotions, alors que lui ne le pouvait plus. Il était comme vide. Il ne pouvait plus éprouver que de la colère. Mais, si quelqu'un l'aimait, il pourrait sans doute sentir une toute petite lueur d'amour en lui. Oui, il pourrait rire, sourire et maîtriser sa mauvaise humeur. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ?

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

(1) Hallows Eve Ball : intraduisible. Le bal du réveillon de la sanctification ? Ce doit être une sorte de fête des morts et/ou des esprits. En tous cas, il s'agit du même que celui du film.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt !!

Thaele Ellia


	4. Le village

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 4**

****

**Le village**

Dracula regardait Anna pleurer depuis un certain temps. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas la réconforter ? Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un se trouvait justement là, en la personne d'un homme séduisant. Il se sentait lâche face à elle. Elle était capable de ressentir tant d'émotions. Cela lui semblait étrange.

_Je suis un lâche ! Comment pourrais-je jamais obtenir sa confiance en étant si lâche ?_ pensa-t-il, tandis qu'Anna, assise dans l'un des fauteuils rouges, continuait à sangloter.

* * *

_Papa, Velkan… Vous me manquez… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?_ se lamentait Anna.

- Papa, je dois te décevoir… laissa-t-elle échapper.

Après avoir pleuré pendant une heure, elle se sentait pourtant mieux. Elle faillit rire, lorsqu'elle trébuche en se levant. Mais l'étreinte des deux bras puissants qui la rattrapèrent, l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là quand je me rends ridicule ? demanda-t-elle en se dégageant.

Dracula fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi vous rendez-vous toujours ridicule quand je suis là ? répondit-il en souriant.

Elle-même réprima un sourire.

_Elle m'a presque souri !_ s'étonna Dracula intérieurement.

- Venez, maintenant, dit-il. J'aimerais vous montrer.

Il lui offrit son bras. Anna le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- _Me montrer_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! lança-t-elle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne faites donc pas tant d'histoires. Je veux vous emmener au village.

Il sourit. Anna soupira et prit son bras à contrecœur. Dracula tuerait quiconque essaierait de la lui reprendre.

* * *

Bien sûr, les habitants du village furent plus que surpris de le voir revenir. Surtout avec Anna à son bras. Mais, tant qu'il ne manifestait pas l'intention d'attaquer quelqu'un, ils le laissaient aller. Soudain, Dracula vit quelqu'un qu'Anna aurait préféré ne pas trouver à ce moment et à cet endroit.

- Ah… Gabriel, appela Dracula.

Oui. Van Helsing. Il se retourna en entendant son prénom et dévisagea celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Impossible ! Je me suis débarrassé de vous ! Comment…

Gabriel se figea en remarquant Anna.

- Anna !

Il courut vers elle, mais Dracula fit un pas en avant.

- Ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient ! lança-t-il en ricanant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Gabriel était perdu. Anna était là, mais Dracula ne le laissait pas l'approcher.

- Elle est revenue d'entre les morts, expliqua Dracula. Elle est un vampire désormais. Et elle est aussi mon épouse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher. Elle ne veut plus te voir, c'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard entendu. Anna savait pertinemment que si elle disait quelque chose qui déplaisait à Dracula, il tuerait Van Helsing.

- Ou… Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne vous aime pas. J'aime… le comte.

Elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Elle aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire l'expression qu'avait le visage de Gabriel à cet instant.

- Anna ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Anna ! VOUS M'AVEZ POURTANT DIT… hurla Gabriel.

Mais Dracula ramenait Anna au château. Alors il resta là, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Carl revint bientôt, un petit pain chaud à la main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Van Helsing ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien !

Il arracha le pain des mains de Carl, le déchira en miettes et l'écrasa d'un coup de pied.

- Hé ! Vous auriez dû me dire que vous en vouliez un ! gémit Carl.

C'était son dernier petit pain…

* * *

- Anna, vous auriez dû me dire ce que vous ressentiez ! dit Dracula en riant lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre où était installé le cercueil d'Anna.

Celle-ci lui fit face, bien déterminée à ne pas verser une seule larme.

- Vous saviez qu'il était là, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais simplement mettre les choses au clair et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus avoir aucune prétention sur vous !

- Il aurait mieux valu qu'il continue à croire que j'étais morte ! cria Anna, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Peut-être. Mais, au moins, maintenant, il sait que vous ne l'aimez plus et que c'est moi que vous aimez.

Il sourit, découvrant des dents acérées.

- Je ne vous aime pas ! lui lança Anna.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de dire, ma chérie.

Il s'approcha d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps.

- J'aime Van Helsing ! Je ne vous aimerai jamais ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je crois que vous avez eu une rude journée et que vous êtes fatiguée, répondit Dracula. Allons dormir.

Anna s'approcha du cercueil noir laqué et s'y installa. Dracula s'apprêtait à l'y rejoindre mais elle ferma brusquement le couvercle et dit :

- Je dormirai ici. Trouvez-vous un autre endroit où passer la nuit !

* * *

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Etes vous vraiment certaine de vouloir d...

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Shina_: merci ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : il ne faut pas laisser Van Helsing s'attaquer à notre cher petit Dracula ! Tous pour la défense des vampires !

_Dr G_ : merci ! Je pense qu'Anna est une petite $"é$'ù qui ne se rend même pas compte du privilège qu'on lui accorde… Espérons que ça changera… Sinon, je veux bien échanger ma place avec elle !!

_Et mille pardons à tous pour mon manque de ponctualité. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai absolument plus une minute à moi !_

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 5**

****

**Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir dormir seule ?**

Dracula, furieux, sortit comme un ouragan dans les couloirs glacés. Il renversa plusieurs armures et vases, fracassa des miroirs qui n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité et brisa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Anna refusait de dormir avec lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais rejeté ainsi. Sauf au précédent bal. Et, en plus, il allait devoir lui reparler de ce bal…

Il rebroussa chemin et marcha tout droit vers LEUR chambre. Il ouvrit violemment le couvercle du cercueil, découvrant une Anna qui le regardait fixement, profondément choquée.

- Jamais ! Personne ne s'est jamais refusé à moi comme VOUS venez de le faire ! JAMAIS ! ET CA NE SE REPRODUIRA PLUS JAMAIS !

Ce disant, il la souleva hors du cercueil, l'étreignit brutalement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer ! répliqua Anna.

Elle se figea de stupeur en sentant les lèvres roides de Dracula presser les siennes, dans un mélange de colère, de passion et de désir. Cela ressemblait… au baiser de Van Helsing. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle enlaçait Dracula à son tour, lui rendant son baiser avec conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe de lui-même leur étreinte.

Le sourire mauvais qu'il affichait alors fit comprendre à Anna qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Êtes-vous vraiment certaine de vouloir dormir seule aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Hmm… Si vous trouvez ce chapitre trop court, ne vous en prenez pas à moi ! J'essaierai de vous mettre la suite très bientôt, mais je ne vous garantis rien !

A bientôt !

**Thaele**** Ellia **


	6. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 6**

****

**Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça**

Anna se retrouvait à nouveau blottie contre Dracula, les mains de ce dernier lui caressant le dos. Soudain, elle réalisa qui elle était en train d'embrasser et le repoussa loin d'elle.

- Oui, siffla-t-elle. Je suis certaine de ne pas vouloir vous avoir près de moi.

Dracula rit.

- Il me semble que votre corps pense différemment, répliqua-t-il.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à la quitter, mais reprit :

- Au fait Anna, vous m'accompagnerez au prochain bal. Essayez seulement de me tourner en ridicule ou de vous échapper, et votre petite Van Helsing et son moine pleurnicheur seront… Tués ? Est-ce suffisamment explicite ? Je devrais peut-être m'exprimer plus clairement : ils seront dépecés vivants.

Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Anna s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol, les épaules secouées de sanglots, les joues humides des larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait souhaité. Son accord passé avec le diable l'avait trahie. A présent, elle était prisonnière.

Ses cheveux tombèrent comme des rideaux autour de son visage et se collèrent à ses joues humides. Elle voulait Van Helsing. Elle ne voulait que lui, ou même Carl ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Anna revêtit la même robe qu'elle avait portée la dernière fois à ce stupide bal. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et son visage était d'une pâleur excessive, mais toujours beau. Elle se présenta devant Dracula qui eut un sourire satisfait. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, comme chaque année pour ce bal.

- Venez, maintenant, dit-il. Nous devons y aller.

Il prit le bras d'Anna et ils se retrouvèrent instantanément au bal.

* * *

Van Helsing occupait la même pace, sur le balcon d'où il avait secouru Anna la dernière fois. Il avait l'intention de la sauver encore aujourd'hui. Il se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle était un vampire ; il pouvait faire avec cette situation. Il examina les serveurs qui valsaient harmonieusement parmi les danseurs, les acrobates qui évoluaient dans les airs et les musiciens, tout autour. Et, soudain, il la vit. Il faillit briser la rambarde de pierre en apercevant le démon qui la tenait par la taille, serrait son corps contre le sien et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Nous avons vraiment besoin de rester ici ? demanda Carl

Van Helsing se retourna et réprima un grognement. Carl portait un déguisement pour passer inaperçu, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'exaspérait. Carl transportait plusieurs plateaux de petits fours.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lança Van Helsing. Tu as plutôt l'air de t'amuser…

* * *

Anna faisait bonne figure. Cela semblait satisfaire Dracula, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de l'empêcher de lui murmurer des polissonneries à l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le repousser lorsqu'il lui embrassait la nuque. Il pensa qu'il pourrait lui être personnellement profitable de la sortir plus souvent ! Il la serrait contre lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, supprimant tout espace entre eux. Elle était sienne et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Mais l'événement le plus inattendu se produisit. Van Helsing. Il apparut devant eux, s'empara d'Anna et entreprit de la ramener immédiatement sur le balcon.

* * *

Après l'avoir déposée, il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula pour l'éviter et le repoussa.

- Je vous en prie, allez vous en… murmura-t-elle.

Elle pouvait voir que Dracula était furieux.

- Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'il vous plait, vous devez tout me dire ! demanda Van Helsing impatiemment.

- Vous ne le voyez donc pas ? répondit Anna rapidement. Je ne vous aime pas ! Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir…

Dracula escaladait les escaliers avec rage, et il semblait prêt à tuer.

- Anna… Dites-moi simplement ce qui vous bouleverse à ce point, reprit Van Helsing. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

Il saisit Anna par les épaules. Carl tirait sur sa cape pour attirer son attention.

- Non, rien de tout cela. Mais je te tuerai si tu ne la laisses pas partir.

La vois de Dracula n'était qu'un murmure, mais il semblait qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. La pièce était devenue totalement silencieuse.

- Non ! Je vous en prie ! s'écria Anna en se jetant en Dracula et Van Helsing. Laissez-les tranquilles ! Je vous en supplie…

- Il vous rend malheureuse Anna ! intervint Van Helsing. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

Sa colère grandissait. Sa voix était une véritable menace.

- Non ! s'écria Anna. Allez vous en ! Allez vous en tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Je ne vous aime plus ! ALLEZ VOUS EN !

Elle le repoussa violemment et tout redevint silencieux. Van Helsing dévisagea le femme qu'il aimait d'un air incrédule. Il ne percevait aucune trace de mensonge sur le visage d'Anna. Mais ses yeux étaient emplis de chagrin et de douleur. Van Helsing s'inclina.

- Très bien.

Il attrapa Carl et ils sortirent par la fenêtre après l'avoir brisée? On n'entendit plus un bruit, à l'exception des récriminations de Carl, au dehors :

- Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait perdre ma part de gâteau ! Argh !

* * *

Après quelque temps, tout le monde sembla avoir oublié ce qui venait de se passer, sauf Anna. Le bal reprit. Elle rit avec des étrangers, reçut quelques regards hautains de la part des femmes qui ne quittaient pas Dracula d'une semelle, ainsi que les sourires des enfants et des hommes. Puis, ils dînèrent et tout fut bientôt terminé. Anna aurait préféré rester, car l'expression qu'elle put lire sur le visage de Dracula, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Je pensais vous avoir dit que je le tuerais s'il s'avisait de mettre les pieds à ce bal… murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Non, vous avez dit que vous le feriez si j'essayais de m'enfuir ou si je vous tournais en ridicule, ce qui n'est pas le cas, rectifia Anna.

- Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais vous devrez vous faire pardonner… dit Dracula avec un sourire rusé.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Plutôt mourir ! s'écria Anna.

Mais le sourire de Dracula ne s'effaça pas.

- Allons, ma chérie… Vous _êtes_ morte, et je peux vous emmener au paradis pour quelques heures…

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Il tuerait Van Helsing si elle lui résistait. Mais Van Helsing préférerait mourir plutôt que de laisse faire ça.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, bien plus tard, Anna se sentit malade à l'idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire la nuit précédente. Elle le détestait. Elle… Mais le détestait-elle vraiment ?

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	7. Ténèbres

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Dr Gribouille_ : pour le baiser de Dracula, y'a peut-être moyen de s'arranger ? Après, il faudra certainement son accord… Notre communication par mails est rendue un peu difficile en ce moment à cause des cours (cours de 8h à 20h plus le samedi matin, c'est inhumain !) Mais je réfléchis toujours à la version ciné de "de notre sang" (avec personne d'autre que le magnifique Alan Rickman dans le rôle principal, bien entendu…) Bon courage pour les études, l'écriture et surtout (avec quelques heures d'avance) **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** !!!

_Shina_ : Je suis tout ç fait d'accord avec toi, Anna n'a pas absolument conscience de la chance qu'elle a ! On devrait toutes aller manifester contre elle pour prendre sa place ! Espérons qu'elle comprendra ses privilèges d'ici peu…

_Cassey_ _reine des zombies_ : je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire par "débordée de travail"… Je n'aime pas beaucoup les prises de tête et les complications amoureuses, surtout quand il s'agit de Dracula. Mais il faut bien mettre un peu de suspense (sinon, comment on ferait 17 chapitres ???) ! J'évite de comparer cette histoire avec "de notre sang", parce que les personnages sont fondamentalement différents (en fait le Dracula de "de notre sang" n'est pas vraiment celui du film "Van Helsing" et donc pas celui que Mouseisi réutilise dans cette histoire…) Ey puis je ne sais pas exactement quel était le but de l'auteur, mais le mien était d'écrire une petit nouvelle très romantiques, pour éventuellement introduire une suite plus historique et plus psychologique (en préparation !) Quant aux victimes éplorées… Mais tu parles des victimes des dents fatales du vampire, ou de celles de son charme irrésistible ?!

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 7**

****

**Ténèbres**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en vie, Dracula dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Anna ne l'avait pas repoussé, la nuit dernière. Il avait apprécié chaque instant de cette nuit. Mais, ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était qu'il pouvait sentir qu'Anna elle même en avait retiré du plaisir.

Quand il s'éveilla, Anna était déjà réveillée depuis environ dix minutes, mais elle n'avait pas quitté le cercueil.

- Bonsoir, mon amour, murmura-t-il, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

Elle se raidit et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer obstinément le mur en face d'elle.

- Vous ne voulez pas me parler ? Ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt dire "hurler"…

Il ricana à sa propre plaisanterie. Anna ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Son esprit était manifestement ailleurs.

Dracula n'aimait pas le silence. Ses autres épouses, qui n'étaient heureusement plus là (1), n'avaient jamais osé l'ignorer comme Anna le faisait à présent. Mais, il était vrai qu'elle ne leur ressemblait pas…

- Écoutez, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on doit devenir "potes".Mais vous devriez prendre exemple sur moi, apprécier la bonne chère et les inventions, suggéra Carl à Van Helsing.

Ils étaient installés au coeur de la Transylvanie, dans une petite maison de bois qu'ils avaient achetée, malgré les réticences indignées de Carl.

- Je ne tiens pas à te ressembler, Carl. Pour un tas de raisons… Peut-être que Dracula l'a ensorcelée, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je n'en sais vraiment rien et je ne veux pas y penser ! grogna Van Helsing.

A travers une petite fenêtre, il regarda le château du vampire. Il renversa un tabouret d'un coup de pied rageur et sortit en furie de la pièce. Carl baissa les yeux sur son petit pain.

- J'aurais peut-être du lui proposer un petit pain… Ca me remonte toujours le moral, dit-il pour lui même avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son pain.

* * *

Anna resta dans les bras de Dracula pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures et des heures. Mais cela ne faisait en fait qu'une heure et demie lorsqu'elle songea à se lever. Mais Dracula paraissait croire qu'elle souhaitait rester auprès de lui et la retint.

- Je ne veux pas qu'une créature aussi délicieuse que vous sorte de mon champ de vision, murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Anna.

- POURQUOI ? VOUS PENSEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VAIS ME PRECIPITER VERS VAN HELSING ? hurla-t-elle.

- Non, je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Mais lui pourrait chercher à vous joindre. Si cela arrive, je tiens à être présent pour me débarrasser lui même de cet intrus, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais elle courait droit devant elle. Elle fuyait le château, le parc, elle courait en direction du village.

Elle ne cessa de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit une petite maison. Elle frappa alors violemment à la porte.

- S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi… implora-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait aussi peur, mais elle savait qu'elle devait fuir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces, trébucha et tomba sur le sol.

- Anna ? c'est vous ? Van ! Van ! VIENS ICI !

Carl. Des bruits de pas. Des bras. Un lit moelleux. Des voix. L'obscurité

* * *

Anna revint à elle la nuit suivante. Van Helsing était auprès d'elle. Elle gémit en ouvrant les yeux et se protégea de la lumière de la bougie.

- Hmm… Van Helsing, est-ce vraiment vous ? Il ne vous a pas tué ? Il ne m'a pas trouvée ? parvint à demander Anna.

Pourquoi avait-elle le vertige ? Pourquoi ses yeux la faisaient-elle souffrir ? Pourquoi Dracula n'était-il pas venu ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle rien à ce Carl disait ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Tout va bien… murmura Van Helsing.

L'obscurité. Une dispute. Quelqu'un qui la soulevait. Un cercueil. Morte ? Non. Pire. De retour auprès de Dracula…

* * *

Anna s'assit et regarda Dracula droit dans les yeux.

- Où est Van Helsing ? demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? dit Dracula pour changer de sujet.

- OU EST-IL ? hurla-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas mort. Il vous cherche. Mais si je le surprends encore une f ois en votre compagnie, il est mort. Est-ce bien compris ? Et ne l'approchez plus. N'allez plus vous réfugiez près de lui. Vous le mettriez en danger.

Son ton s'adoucit. Anna ne voulait pas compliquer la situation. Alors, au lieu de protester, elle acquiesça.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

(1) tant mieux ! 


	8. Promettez moi

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant le cheval Nightwind et les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

Merci beaucoup à **Shina**, unique et toujours fidèle revieweuse ! Je continue à préférer Alan Rickman dans le rôle du vampire ténébreux mais parfaitement séduisant. Mais il est vrai que Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise et Antonio Banderas n'étaient pas mal non plus dans "entretien avec un vampire". D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un exposé sur les vampires pour mon cours d'anglais, et je crois que l'affiche que j'avais apportée à propos de ce film a eu du succès ! En ce qui concerne Anna… Si j'étais l'auteur, je me serais bien vite glissée à sa place. Mais je ne suis que la traductrice, et je suis bien obligée de la laisser là où elle est, c'est-à-dire à deux doigts de Dracula (et elle n'en profite même pas !) Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 8**

****

**Promettez-moi**

Anna hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Dracula fut d'abord surpris de son obéissance. Mais décida de ne pas lui poser de questions.

Anna fut très calme, les nuits suivantes. Dracula l'emmena se nourrir, bien qu'elle ne parut pas avoir faim. Il remarqua qu'elle se rendait souvent aux écuries. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer les chevaux. Le plus rapide était son préféré. Il l'autorisa à lui donner un nom.

- Nightwind (1), répondit-elle presque immédiatement.

A partir de ce moment, le cheval fut connu sous le nom de Nightwind. Anna insistait toujours pour brosser elle-même le robe noire et soyeuse de l'animal, et pour le nourrir. Dracula n'émit jamais aucune objection.

* * *

Anna descendait vivement dans le hall lorsque Dracula l'arrêta.

- Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans le parc, aux écuries, pour voir Nightwind, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

C'était ce ton qui ennuyait Dracula : elle avait cessé de la défier.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Je serai à la bibliothèque.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons. Anna se précipita vers les écuries, où elle s'empressa de seller Nightwind.

- Montre-moi ce qu'est la vitesse ! murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du cheval.

Il se mit au galop, traversa les jardins, sortit de l'enceinte du château et descendit jusqu'au village. Une pluie de grêlons s'abattit sur eux mais ne parvint pas à les arrêter.

Ce qu'Anna ignorait, c'était que des yeux de plus en plus furieux l'observaient depuis le château.

* * *

Dracula la regardait avec attention. Les cheveux d'Anna flottaient dans le vent.

Il se transforma et s'envola à travers la fenêtre. Il glissa dans les airs en poussant en cri strident. Anna se retourna, le vit et encouragea sa monture à forcer l'allure.

- Je t'en prie, plus vite, plus vite… Dépêche toi… ne le laisse pas nous atteindre…

Mais ce fut en vain. Dracula descendit en piqué et saisit Anna par les épaules. Elle cria mais Nightwind continua sa course sans revenir en arrière.

Dracula ramena Anna au château. Elle se défendit, mais elle était épuisée, et lui était furieux.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? siffla-t-il. Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas recommencer ! Et pourtant, vous avez outrepassé mes commandements ! Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire face à cet affront ! je vous avais prévenue…

- Non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous en prie… Je me rends. Je ne le referai plus…

Elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler ses craintes. Dracula la saisit par les épaules et murmura d'un ton sinistre :

- Regardez-moi droit dans les yeux et répétez-moi ça.

Elle avait si peur de croiser son regard… Mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger Van Helsing. Elle leva la tête vers les yeux furieux du comte.

- Je promets que je ne le referai plus, répéta-t-elle.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Van Helsing de se lancer à sa recherche, mais elle voulait éviter d'impliquer Carl dans cette histoire. Carl était tout ce qui restait à Van Helsing, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était faible et s'effrayait d'un rien.

- Bien ! conclut Dracula.

Il la repoussa violemment et elle heurta de plein fouet un pilier. Il n'avait peut-être pas senti sa force, ou bien c'était le pilier qui n'était pas résistant ; mais la colonne de marbre s'effondra sur Anna.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut Dracula qui criait son nom dans la panique de l'instant, tandis qu'elle était ensevelie sous les débris du marbre blanc qui s'effritait.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

(1) Vent de nuit, en français. J'ai préféré garder la VO, parce que "vent de nuit" ça fait très parfum d'intérieur…


	9. Sous un jour différent

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Shina_ : merci beaucoup ! C'est un plaisir de recevoir des reviews si enthousiastes !

_Cassey_ _le zombie fou fou_ : c'est vrai, on devrait tous torturer Anna pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a vraiment une chance inouïe ! Elle a peut-être un préjugé contre les vampires beaux, séduisants et mystérieux ? Non, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez elle… Pour Dracula, tu peux aller le rassurer, si tu veux…

_Anna Maria_ : merci ! Review brève mais explicite !

_Lamina_ : on s'en fiche de Van Helsing ! C'est une fic sur Dracula ! Van Helsing est là pour jouer le brise-couple qu'on a envie de lapider pour qu'il laisse l'héroïne tranquille avec le beau vampire… OK, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal non plus… Mais c'est un méchant chasseur de vampires ! Tu as pensé à tous ces pauvres petits vampires qui ont souffert sous son pieu ??? Il devrait être condamné par la ligue de protection des vampires maltraités !

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 9**

****

**Sous un jour différent**

Une épaisse fumée blanche s'abattit sur Anna, dans un grand fracas. Elle ne pouvait plus se relever. Les ténèbres, derrière ses paupières, étaient si attirantes. Elles semblaient lui faire signe de venir. Alors, elle céda.

- Anna ! hurla Dracula, en proie à la panique la plus totale.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi ! Il devait l'aider…

- Ne fermez pas les yeux, Anna ! cria-t-il.

Mais il ignorait qu'elle avait déjà lâché prise, qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir.

Le brouillard blanc se dissipa peu à peu, mais Anna n'était visible nulle part. Dracula se précipita vers le marbre qui s'était écroulé et commença à débarrasser le lieu des débris pour libérer Anna.

Un long moment après, apparut une boucle de cheveux normalement noirs, mais qui étaient alors couverts de poussière blanche. Dracula appela Anna, pestant contre lui-même et retirant plus vite les pierres. Il savait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être détruits par ce genre d'accidents, que leurs os solides ne se brisaient pas si facilement. Mais Anna n'était un vampire que depuis peu de temps, elle n'était pas très forte et il se faisait du souci pour elle.

- _Serais-je en train de m'inquiéter pour elle ? pensa-t-il. Oui… Puisque je l'aime._

Il repoussa prestement les fragments de marbre et la victime fut bientôt totalement dégagée. Il la souleva avec délicatesse et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'examina soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait ni fracture, ni coupure, ni ecchymose, ni quoi que ce soit. Son Anna ne devait pas subir les conséquences malheureuses de sa jalousie. Il soigna toutes ses blessures corporelles, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile de guérir sa mémoire et ses sentiments à son égard. Si elle pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour lui…

Elle était toujours belle à ses yeux, malgré la poussière blanche qui recouvrait ses cheveux et les quelques hématomes qu'il n'avait pas osé toucher parque qu'ils étaient situés à des endroits qui lui étaient "interdits".

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et murmura :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle le regarda intensément.

- Une colonne de marbre s'est écroulée sur vous et vous a ensevelie. Mais j'ai réussi à vous sortir de là-dessous.

Il "omit" volontairement la partie de l'histoire où il l'avait repoussée, avant l'accident. Ce qui était arrivait ensuite le rendait plus anxieux que jamais.

- Merci. Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu ce qui est arriv

Elle s'interrompit puis ajouta :

- Je suis désolée.

- Tout va bien. Vous êtes saine et sauve à présent, murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, aucune expression de dégoût. Elle le voyait désormais sous un jour différent.

- Ne suis-je vraiment qu'une peste ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Dracula immobilisa sa main, puis il répondit en souriant :

- Non. Vous pouvez l'être, mais pas en ce moment.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis elle ferma les yeux, rêvant au sourire de Dracula.

* * *

Il la laissa dans son cercueil, comprenant bien que cette attitude douce n'était qu'une conséquence temporaire de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle lui avait souri… A lui ! Il en aurait dansé de joie, mais il se contint. Il n'allait pas se donner le vertige simplement parce qu'une femme lui avait souri. Mais…

Il décida de sortir et de lui ramener quelque chose qui lui plairait. Il entreprit de se déguiser afin de n'effrayer personne. Il s'enveloppa dans une longue cape, saisit une bourse pleine et descendit au village, vers la bijouterie. Il sourit en cherchant parmi les différents produits, un bijou qui serait susceptible de plaire à Anna. Il n'avait jamais rien offert à ses autres épouses ; elles étaient vraiment trop collantes.

Il resta longtemps à la bijouterie et finit par trouver quelque chose : une chaîne en or, agrémentée d'un pendentif en forme d'aigle, avec un saphir en guise d'oeil. C'était parfait mais très coûteux. Dracula déposa sa bourse devant le bohémien qui tenait la boutique, sachant qu'il y avait là plus d'argent que nécessaire.

Puis il retourna au château avec le bijou, espérant qu'il lui permettrait de se rapprocher d'Anna. Il rentra vite et trouva Anna assise dans la chambre.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- J'étais sorti, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air joyeux.

* * *

_Flash-back : pendant que Dracula était absent_

Anna dormait depuis environ une heure lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un bruit inattendu.

- Dracula ? appela-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

- Non, répondit une voix. C'est moi, Anna. C'est moi, Van Helsing.

- Oh non… Allez vous-en, je vous en prie. Vous devez partir…

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait était juste au-dessus du sien.

- Je suis venu vous sauver, dit Van Helsing après un court silence.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée ! je vais bien ! Allez vous-en, je vous en prie… réussit-elle à dire malgré son émotion.

- Mais… commença-t-il.

- Non ! Allez vous-en ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Anna… reprit-il.

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Elle devait le protéger et c'était la seule solution…

- Vous ne m'aimez donc pas ? demanda-t-il en la prenant par surprise.

S'il fallait qu'elle le blesse pour le protéger, elle le ferait…

- Non, je ne vous aime pas.

Alors, il la quitta.

* * *

- Non, rien, répondit Anna. Je me demandais simplement où vous étiez.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	10. Brisé

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lamina_ : tu as raison, c'est Dracula la vedette dans cette fic ! Mais ça ne m'empêche de trouver Van Helsing très séduisant…

_Anna Maria_ : merci ! Je continue, doucement, mais sûrement…

_Shina_ : merci ! Je suis sincèrement désolée que ce soit Anna qui ait tous les privilèges. Si la place se libère je te préviens (mais je crois qu'il y a une très très longue liste d'attente…)

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 10**

**Brisé**

Dracula remit la chaîne dorée à Anna.

- Je suis sorti pour vous acheter ceci, dit-il, gonflé de fierté.

Elle avait le souffle coupé de voir Dracula faire un tel geste.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle, oubliant la récente visite de Van Helsing.

- Oui. Laissez-moi vous le mettre.

Ses doigts froids effleurèrent la nuque de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui passa le collier. Elle frissonna. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il lui semblait que ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Quand il eut terminé, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Anna… murmura-t-il.

Elle sentait son souffle froid sur son épaule.

- Oui ? répondit-elle

- Je vous l'ai mis… dit-il en souriant.

Elle aurait rougi si son corps en avait été capable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dracula rit de plus belle et Anna sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Vous êtes cruel et je vous hais ! lança-t-elle sans le vouloir.

- Il faut toujours que vous gâchiez tout ! répliqua-t-il en ricanant.

- Laissez-moi TRANQUILLE ! hurla-t-elle.

- Vous savez mieux vous défendre que votre bien aimé frère, siffla Dracula. Lui n'a jamais été doué pour cela…

Anna était furieuse, au point qu'elle se débarrassa de la chaîne dorée en l'arrachant de son cou. Elle la jeta par terre. Le saphir vola en éclat et la chaîne se brisa sur le sol dans un petit bruit sec.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	11. Mon doux prince

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Pas le temps pour les réponses aux reviews, désolée ! Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !!_

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 11**

**Mon doux prince**

Malgré ce spectacle, Dracula décida de contenir son ressentiment. La colère l'avait déjà conduit trop loin aujourd'hui. Un peu plus tôt, il avait violenté Anna. Et maintenant, il venait d'insulter son frère.

- S'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas… demanda-t-il à Anna. Tant de gens me détestent déjà… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter.

Il semblait aussi navré qu'un chiot qu'on aurait grondé. Anna baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis, en voyant les débris du collier, elle murmura :

- Et moi, je n'aurais pas du casser le collier. Je suis désolée, moi aussi…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il leva la main et la chaîne sembla voler jusqu'à lui, se réparant d'elle-même. Il s'avança vers Anna et lui remit le collier. Puis il la tourna vers lui afin qu'elle lui fit face. Pendant un instant, le temps parut s'arrêter.

Les yeux brillants d'Anna étaient encore rouges de la douleur qu'il avait provoquée. Les siens, semblables à deux lacs noirs, encore plus ténébreux qu'à leur habitude, scintillaient.

La lumière des bougies paraissait danser joyeusement sur les murs. Les deux seuls êtres présents dans la pièce s'aimaient mais ne le savaient pas. N'importe quel observateur extérieur aurait bien remarqué le désir et l'amour dans leurs yeux.

- _Il est peut-être un monstre, songea Anna. Mais je crois qu'il y a un côté sombre en chacun de nous. Il ne parvient simplement pas à maîtriser le sien. Il n'est pas un monstre à mes yeux._

- _Elle est tellement innocente. Elle ne m'aime pas, elle aime ce maudit Van Helsing… Non, il n'est pas maudit. C'est l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. __Oh… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me regarde toujours comme elle le fait en ce moment. Mais si elle le fait à présent, c'est juste parce qu'elle est bouleversée… railla la raison de Dracula._

Il était sur le point de détourner les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains d'Anna se glisser dans les siennes, grandes et froides. Ses mains étaient si chaudes… Aucune goutte de sang n'y circulait, mais il y avait de la tendresse et de l'amour. Dracula étreignit doucement ces mains délicates.

- Je ne vous quitterai plus…murmura-t-elle.

Dracula ne savait plus si ses oreilles étaient devenues indignes de confiances ou s'il avait bien compris ce qu'Anna avait dit. Pour la première fois, il se sentit vraiment heureux. Quelqu'un, Anna, veillait sur lui et ne le quitterait pas.

- Merci, dit-il. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous rester auprès d'un monstre tel que moi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes mon doux prince.

Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent. Dracula n'osait pas y croire. Il baissa légèrement la tête, tandis qu'Anna levait la sienne. Et, pendant quelques instants délicieux, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce simple baiser rendit Dracula plus heureux qu'aucun autre homme. Les lèvres d'Anna étaient si douces. Les siennes étaient froides mais semblaient se réchauffer à leur contact ; leur tiédeur se répandait en lui. Il se sentit à nouveau vivant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable et que son corps avait perdu toute chaleur. Il ressentait la chaleur d'Anna et il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais froid.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Anna sourit à son prince charmant.

- Merci. Vous m'avez fait me sentir à nouveau vivant, dit Dracula en souriant.

Il souriait !

- Vraiment ? demanda Anna, un peu gênée.

Elle n'osa pas le questionner sur sa remarque.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il faudrait que vous le fassiez plus souvent, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Anna baissa les yeux en souriant. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser ; il voulait être attentionné.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez plus blessée que vous ne l'êtes déjà, dit-il en prenant le menton d'Anna dans ses mains et en souriant.

- Oui. Et plus aucun nuit à passer seule ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Non, plus aucune nuit à passer seul…

Il lui tapota le nez puis la mena jusqu'au cercueil dans le profond silence de la chambre. Il l'aida à s'y installer puis l'y rejoignit et ferma le couvercle.

- Faites de beaux rêves, Anna, murmura-t-il.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, car il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Anna savait que cela risquait de tout détruire, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle vérifia que Dracula était bien endormi et sortit du cercueil. Elle s'enveloppa dans une cape noire. La pendule lui indiqua qu'il lui restait deux heures avant que l'aube ne paraisse. Cela suffirait. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se retourna pour regarder le visage paisible de Dracula.

- Faites de beaux rêves mon doux prince. Je veillerai toujours sur vous, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle se précipita vers les écuries où elle sella un cheval. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle ordonna à sa monture de s'élancer au dehors. Le cheval galopa pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Anna en descendit ensuite vivement et l'attacha. Elle resta cachée et frappa discrètement à la porte de la petite maison de bois. Le visage ensommeillé de Carl apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Anna ? fit-il dans un souffle.

Il la laissa entrer. Elle enleva le capuchon de sa cape et regarda Carl droit dans les yeux.

- Où est Van Helsing ? demanda-t-elle.

Carl leva la tête et répondit :

- je vais le chercher.

Il se rua hors de la pièce. Anna entendit des chuchotements puis des bruits de pas, et Van Helsing se retrouva face à elle.

- Anna ? s'écria-t-il comme Carl l'avait fait.

- Van Helsing. Je suis venue vous dire que je dois rester avec Dracula. Promettez-moi que vous n'essaierez pas de lui faire du mal, déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devez-vous rester avec LUI ? répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Il a besoin de moi, répondit-elle. Je sais que ça paraît insensé mais je pense que je peux l'aider. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien et vous êtes dans mon coeur à chaque instant.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'avait pas le goût de celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Dracula, mais il était tout aussi marqué par l'émotion. Par le chagrin.

Elle partit sans rien ajouter. Elle se mit en selle et retourna au galop jusqu'au château. Elle rentra le cheval à l'écurie puis 'empressa de regagner la chambre. Elle ôta sa cape, grimpa dans le cercueil et se blottit contre Dracula. Il dormait toujours profondément mais passa naturellement ses bras autour de la taille d'Anna. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	12. Un battement de coeur

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

Mille mercis à **Shina** ! Tu ne manques jamais un rendez-vous avec Dracula, n'est-ce pas ?

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 12**

**Un battement de coeur**

Anna était si bien blottie contre Dracula qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez enfuie, murmura-t-il, trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, simplement pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il l'étreignit tendrement et resta allongé auprès d'elle, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Il se rendormit rapidement. Il 'interrogerait demain, il voulait savoir la vérité.

* * *

La nuit suivante, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, il demanda tout à coup :

- Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- A un moment, je me suis réveillé et vous n'étiez plus là, répondit-il sans quitter son livre non plus.

- Oh… Je… je ne parvenais pas à dormir alors je suis allée me promener dans le parc.

- Mais le soleil devait déjà s'être levé, non ? fit-il remarquer avec une certaine impatience.

- Euh… Et bien, je…

- Dites-moi la VERITE, Anna, ordonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

- J'ai pris un cheval et je suis allée voir Van Helsing, murmura-t-elle.

Dracula faillit en tomber de surprise.

- Vous avez quoi ? Vous m'avez délibérément désobéi ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

- Je suis allée lui dire de nous laisser tranquille, que je voulais être seule avec vous, murmura-t-elle.

Dracula se détendit et sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton contre les cheveux d'Anna. Il ne dit rien. Ils restèrent simplement assis en silence.

Puis, soudain, il baissa la tête; cherchant les lèvres d'Anna. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui quand elle lui rendit son baiser. Mais, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus… Un battement de coeur ?

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	13. Moi ausi je

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**_Shina_**: merci beaucoup !! Ca fait vraiment très très plaisir de savoir que je peux compter sur une review de ta part dans les heures qui suivent le nouveau chapitre ! Il y a 17 chapitres en tout à cette fic. Donc la fin approche à grand pas…

**_Cassey_****_ le zombie fou fou_** : merci !! Désolée de t'avoir soumise à une longue semaine d'insomnies… Tu doutais du fait que notre Dracula bien aimé (que dis-je ? Adulé !) ait un coeur ? Mais qui a dit que les vampires étaient des êtres infâmes, sans coeur et pervertis par le vice ? Il est bien trop adorable notre petit chou de vampire pour qu'on croit ça de lui, non ? Cela, je trouve qu'Anna n'est pas assez bien pour lui et quelqu'un d'autre (moi par exemple) ferait nettement mieux l'affaire !

**_Anne-Marie_** : merci beaucoup ! En fait, toutes les infos sont dans ma bio, mais j'ai 20 ans et je suis étudiante en médecine. Je n'ai vu le film que trois fois (cela dit, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal !) J'aime bien le Carl de cette fic, il se laisse un peu plus aller que celui du film ! Pour lancer une fic sur le site, il faut d'abord t'inscrire. Tu trouveras tous les renseignements sur la page de Alix-et-Lisandra. Elles ont créé une check list idéale pour débuter (c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que je me suis lancée !) Ca s'appelle : "Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanfiction net" Quant aux histoires originales (qui ne sont pas tirées d'un livre, film, jeu vidéo ou autre, elles ne sont pas acceptées sur , mais il existe un site spécialisée : Bon courage !!

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 13**

**Moi aussi je … **(1)

Carl suivait Van Helsing, en se plaignant, comme à son habitude.

- Est-ce qu'on est arrivés maintenant ? demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes.

- Non.

Van Helsing commençait à être sérieusement agacé.

- On doit vraiment aller là-bas ? demanda Carl pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes.

- Oui.

Van Helsing tentait de réprimer son exaspération.

- J'ai faim. Vous n'avez pas faim, vous ? demanda Carl bien qu'il sorte tout juste de table.

- Non.

Les yeux de Van Helsing commençaient à se contracter nerveusement.

- J'ai mal aux pieds. Vous n'avez pas mal aux pieds, vous ? demanda Carl.

- Non.

A présent, Van Helsing était franchement énervé.

- On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda Carl une nouvelle fois.

- Non ! grogna Van Helsing.

- Euh… Van… C'est juste que vous êtes…

Mais un regard meurtrier de Van Helsing le fit taire. Carl garda le silence. Van Helsing se détourna de lui et reprit sa marche rapide.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un est assurément de méchante humeur aujourd'hui… grommela Carl en se pressant pour suivre son compagnon.

* * *

Dracula était absent. Anna s'installa donc seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle lisait un livre anonyme, manuscrit, qui était en lambeaux. Certaines pages étaient si humides et déchirées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les lire. En cherchant bien, elle finit pourtant par en trouver une qu'elle put déchiffrer.

"_Je l'avais presque. Elle allait céder quand ce maudit héros est arrivé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passe jamais comme je le voudrais ? Il a déjà tué ma première épouse. Je ne l'aimais pas, certes. Mais maintenant, il me reprend Anna ! Sans parler de ce que je ressens pour elle… Elle me manque tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Van Helsing l'a tuée ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de me rendre compte de sa mort que tu m'as tiré dessus. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Alors, je suis désolé de devoir te le dire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te pardonner et que tes péchés seront effacés. Tu es un meurtrier et tu le resteras toujours !_"

Anna réalisa que c'était le journal de Dracula. Elle le reposa rapidement sur une étagère et essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle y avait lu, mais des images ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit, de la façon dont elle avait eu envie de se donner à lui, exactement comme elle avait été sur le point de le faire aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait été emportée par Van Helsing.

Elle soupira et passa la main sur les livres qui couvraient les étagères. Soudain, elle entendit un grand bruit. Elle se précipita au dehors.

- Dracula ? appela-t-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se figea en comprenant que ce n'était pas Dracula qui s'était fait entendre. C'était Carl. Avec Van Helsing. Carl était allongé par terre, gisant sous une armure.

- Je crois que Dracula va bien, dit Carl. Mais… En ce qui me concerne…

Anna se pencha, le délivra de l'armure et l'aida à se relever.

- Van ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? murmura Anna, terrifiée à l'idée que Dracula pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Je suis venue vous secourir !

Van Helsing attrapa sa main et essaya de l'entraîner avec lui, mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Non, Van ! Je dois rester ici. Je ne suis plus humaine. Je suis faite de chair et de sang comme vous mais je ne suis plus humaine. Je suis un vampire. C'est clair ? lança-t-elle durement.

Carl laissa échapper un soupir et tomba à la renverse. Il s'était évanoui.

Van Helsing regarda sa bien-aimée et ne vit aucune dissimulation dans on attitude.

- Anna, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui lança un regard peiné.

- Je l'ai fait pour vous? Mais maintenant, Dracula a besoin de moi. Je suis désolée. Je voulais simplement vous dire… Merci d'avoir libéré la famille de la malédiction.

Elle s'approcha de lui, attira son visage à elle et l'embrassa. Ce n'était par pitié ou à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Non, elle le fit par amour.

Carl revint à lui, mais, voyant cela, il retomba évanoui. Anna se détacha et le regarda.

- Anna, dit tendrement Van Helsing en repoussant une mèche de cheveux du front d'Anna. Je suis désolé. Si je ne vous avais pas tuée, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Van Helsing hésita puis dit d'une voix grave :

- Je vous aime.

Anna était désespérée. Elle sourit malgré ses yeux humides de larmes. Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui.

- Moi aussi je… murmura-t-elle. (1)

Van Helsing aurait pu mourir sans regret à cet instant en se sentant le plus heureux des hommes.

- Il faut que vous vous en alliez maintenant, dit Anna en le repoussant.

Van Helsing hocha la tête, ramassa Carl comme si c'était un vieux chiffon et sauta par la fenêtre. Anna resta face à la fenêtre, pensive. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Son coeur était déchiré entre deux hommes.

Et il y avait eu un témoin à cette scène : le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Dracula…

* * *

**_A suivre… _**

* * *

(1) le passage exact (qui donne au chapitre son titre) est "_and I you_". Je n'ai pas réussi à rendre une traduction correcte autre que "_moi aussi je …_". Comme si Anna n'osait pas prononcer le mot "aimer" devant Van Helsing…

D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se décide et qu'elle choisisse qui elle aime… Je vous préviens, je pose une option sur Dracula s'il se libère !


	14. Aleera

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Shina_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dracula est nettement plus agréable que cet exterminateur de Van Helsing. Mais que veux-tu ? les goûts et les couleurs… Si le beau vampire se libère des griffes d'Anna (mais je n'y crois pas trop) je pourrais peut-être t'arranger une entrevue… Mais seulement si tu es bien sage et que tu continues à reviewer de manière aussi sympathique !!

_Ann-Ma alias Jackman 4ever_ : merci ! Je ne suis pas du tout sûre d'avoir le temps d'aller lire ta fic, étant donné que j'ai cours environ 10 heures par jour, y compris le samedi... Mais je te promets de faire un effort pendant les vacances !!

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 14**

**Aleera**

Dracula, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait impuissant. Anna avait pitié de lui. Elle ne faisait qu'essayer de le protéger de Gabriel, ou l'inverse. En tous cas, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il s'éloigna, se sentant faible. Il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur en lui. Il était redevenu froid comme avant. Il ne ressentait plus que de la colère. Et de la souffrance. Plus aucune sensation de pouvoir, ou de force. Il se sentait faible. La fureur grandissait en lui, au point de le rendre fou. Il attrapa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et dévasta la pièce. Anna le rejoignit précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous et ce Van Helsing ! Allez vous en ! ALLEZ VOUS EN ! hurla-t-il.

- Vous… commença Anna pour plaider sa cause.

- ALLEZ VOUS EN ! MAINTENANT !

Dracula continuait de hurler et Anna, paniquée, s'enfuit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? C'était tout ce qui la préoccupait pour l'instant.

* * *

Dracula ne se montra de la nuit, mais Anna l'entendit vociférer de rage. Lorsque vint l'aube, et le moment de se coucher, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter davantage. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et sentit la peur l'envahir. Il se tenait en face d'elle, la fusillant du regard. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Dracula avenant qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait… blessé.

- Vous me faites peur, dit Anna en reculant.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons pour cela, non ? lança-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

La porte se referma brutalement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Anna en secouant la tête.

- J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit, quelque chose qui m'a déplu au plus haut point. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'évitez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'avait repoussée dans un coin de la pièce. Embarrassée, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Alors, elle comprit de quoi il parlait. Il avait vu Van Helsing.

- Oh non… fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

- Et si. Je vous ai vue, avec lui, ensemble. Et je sais maintenant que vous ne voulez pas rester ici. Ce que vous voulez, c'est partir.

Elle était bouleversée de voir dans quel état cela le mettait. Il avait peut-être l'air furieux, mais, au fond de lui, il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le quitte.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? Je ne vous quitterai jamais, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Anna, je sais que vous voulez partir.

Sa voix aussi était différente. Ce n'était pas son habituel ton doucereux. Il y avait comme un tremblement dans sa voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux rester ici, avec vous.

Elle lui sourit et le visage de Dracula parut reprendre l'expression hautaine qu'elle lui connaissait.

- Bien, très bien. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ici, Anna.

Ce fut toute sa réponse. Elle acquiesça et ils se couchèrent dans le cercueil. Dracula semblait soulagé. Peut-être ne pourraient jamais plus vivre heureux ensemble après cela. Peut-être était-ce la fin. Ou peut-être que la situation évoluerait, que les choses changeraient.

* * *

Et les choses changèrent. Ils firent des balades à cheval ensemble, visitèrent des villages, allèrent à des bals. Tout paraissait allait pour le mieux. Anna oubliait peu à peu ses malheurs et ses problèmes. Elle vivait pour l'instant présent.

Ils dansèrent au rythme de diverses émotions et passèrent même plusieurs nuits sans quitter leur cercueil (A/N : il était temps…)

Anna et Dracula étaient dans la bibliothèque lorsque l'un de leurs timides domestiques passa la tête à travers la porte entrebâillée.

- Maître… Une femme est venue, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très prudent de…

Mais le domestique fut interrompu par une femme qui se précipita dans la pièce. Aleera.

- Maître ! s'écria-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Est-ce bien vous ?

Dracula resta bouche bée.

- Oui, Aleera, c'est bien moi, finit-il par répondre.

Il se leva et Anna eut l'impression de ne plus exister. Le domestique la regarda avec compassion. Il avait bien essayé de dire au maître qu'il ne fallait pas laisser entrer cette femme. Anna hocha la tête et suivit le domestique hors de la bibliothèque. Ce qui lui brisa le coeur fut que Dracula ne la remarqua même pas.

* * *

- Oh Maître ! C'était horrible ! Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais. Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que vous étiez de retour? Il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même ! Oh, vos autres épouses… C'était affreux ! Nous sommes arrivées ici et…

Elle commença à pleurnicher, mais Dracula était de nouveau à ses côtés et la consolait.

- Et des hommes ont essayé de nous tuer. Ils les ont eues, mais pas moi ! Oh, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi au lieu d'elles !

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Dracula et sanglota de plus belle, simplement pour attirer sa compassion. Il la flatta et essaya de la calmer.

- Aleera, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas, dit-il pour l'apaiser.

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda avec respect et découvrit ses dents dans un sourire qui se voulait candide.

- J'ai faim… dit-elle.

- Et bien, Anna et moi venons juste de… Anna ?

Il la chercha, mais elle n'était plus là.

- Anna ? s'écria Aleera. Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Vous vouliez que je ne revienne pas ?

Elle recommença à gémir. Dracula devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de ce qu'il avait pu advenir d'Aleera. Côtoyer Anna avait réveillé en lui une certaine capacité à ressentir des émotions. Et maintenant, il se sentait navré pour Aleera.

- Non, non, dit-il en souriant. Anna n'était qu'un petit jouet stupide. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux de ton retour.

- Pouvons-nous chercher à manger, Maître, comme nous le faisions avant ? demanda-t-elle directement.

Dracula soupira et accepta. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Anna, le coeur brisé, attendait derrière la porte avec le domestique.

- Mademoiselle… dit ce dernier. Je suis désolé… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter…

Il la regarda avec des yeux vraiment peinés.

- Ca va, répondit-elle. Je veux juste être seule maintenant.

Elle se força à sourire et s'éloigna du coupable serviteur.

* * *

Dracula ne s'amusait pas du tout. Ses pensées allaient toujours vers Anna. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer pour retourner au château et dut donc marcher avec Aleera. Son esprit était ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse son bras glacé sous le sien.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ?

Elle le regarda fixement, espérant un peu plus d'attention de la part de Dracula.

- Non, tout va bien.

Il sourit. Mais ses pensées vagabondaient du côté d'Anna. Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger cette situation ? Il ne pouvait pas rejeter Anna parce qu'Aleera était de retour, et il savait que cette dernière refuserait de dormir dans un cercueil séparé. Elle était bien trop possessive et jalouse.

Ils atteignirent le château.

- Oh Maître, c'est si bon d'être de nouveau avec vous ! s'écria gaiement Aleera en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Dracula retint un soupir. Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte à quel point sa voix lui semblait agaçante à présent…

- Et c'est vraiment merveilleux que tu sois de retour, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la chambre, il lui indiqua une pièce adjacente et lui dit :

- Désormais, tu dois dormir ici.

- Mais Maître ! Je ne pourrais pas tolérer d'être séparée de vous une seconde de plus !

Elle recommença à pleurnicher. Il l'arrêta en la prenant contre lui.

- C'est seulement pour cette nuit, ma chérie.

Elle accepta parce qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais appelée comme cela auparavant. Il se sentit soulagé quand elle entra dans la chambre qu'il lui avait désignée, et se prépara à rejoindre Anna. Il entra et la trouva assise en face d'une fenêtre, regardant pensivement au dehors.

- Anna ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle la rejeta d'un geste.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix n'exprimait ni colère ni tristesse. Elle n'évoquait pas non plus la jalousie. Elle était neutre. Dracula aurait préféré qu'elle soit furieuse. Il b'était pas préparé à cette absence de réaction.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait revenir… Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de la voir ici… dit-il.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux sur lui et répondit simplement :

- Alors dites-lui de s'en aller.

Dracula faillit éclater de rire à cette idée.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas faire ça !

Anna se retourna brusquement et la dévisagea. S'il y avait du chagrin dans ses yeux, il était bien dissimulé. Elle continuait à agir comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

- J'ai bien dû dire à Van Helsing et à Carl de s'en aller ! Vous avez tué mon frère ! Vous et vos épouses avez fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je croyais que vous aviez changé ! je vous avais pardonné, mais vous me lancez ça lâchement à la figure… ET bien, vous savez quoi ? JE VOUS DETESTE !

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	15. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêm...

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Shina_** : oui, tu es très sage et je promets de te faire rencontrer Dracula si je le rencontre un jour ! C'est une bonne idée de mettre Aleera et Van Helsing ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille ! Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ton bulletin. Tu essaieras de te rattraper au 2ème trimestre ! Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour cette bzoeuigfablziyh d'Aleera. On peut compter sur Anna pour lui régler son compte !

**_Caroline_** : merci ! Oui, oui, je vais continuer jusqu'au bout. Je pense avoir fini vers Noël. D'ici là, soyez patient(e)s !

**_Jackman_****_ 4ever_** : merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'espère que le troisième numéro d'Elfic Mag te plaira plus. Il risque d'être court, par manque de collaborateurs assidus (mais pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse aux elfes ???) Quant à "Moonlit shadows", j'attends toujours un troisième chapitre à traduire…

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 15**

**Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes**

Ces mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de Dracula et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Elle le détestait. Elle… Le… Détestait…

- Maître ? intervint Aleera. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Aaaaaaaargh ! Maître ! C'est la fille !

Aleera s'était ruée dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle vit Anna, elle se précipita vers Dracula et se cacha derrière lui. Anna leva les yeux au ciel. Dracula tenta de calmer Aleera. Anna retourna près de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles.

- Je me fiche qu'elle soit un vampire maintenant, Maître ! Je ne vous laisserai pas dormir seul avec _elle_ ! rugit Aleera.

- Ca me va très bien, répondit Anna en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec lui dans ce cercueil. Je peux aller n'importe où ailleurs.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers la sortie.

- Anna ! l'avertit Dracula.

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'en ai assez de ce maître ! Je reviendrai demain soir.

Ce disant, elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'en alla, laissant Dracula essayer de raisonner Aleera, qui gémissait comme une enfant.

* * *

Anna savait où elle pouvait aller. Gabriel pouvait l'aider. Elle sella un cheval et gagna la petite maison qu'habitaient Carl et Van Helsing. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle frappa.

- Anna ? s'exclama Carl en ouvrant la porte. Tu n'es pas venue me vider de mon sang, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Carl hocha la tête et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'assit et Carl, souriant, prit place en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… dit-il.

- Et bine, l'une des épouses de Dracula est revenue et, maintenant, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. Ca me rend malade, alors je suis venue ici. Ca ne vous pose problème j'espère ?

Elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Carl.

- Pas du tout ! répondit-il en souriant. Gabriel sera là dans une minute.

Il arriva justement à cet instant.

- Anna ?

Il lui sourit et elle se leva. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et, comme elle se mettait à pleurer, il la serra contre lui. Carl la regarda avec compassion et se demanda pourquoi elle était à ce point bouleversée par l'attitude de Dracula. Mais, voyant l'heure, il pensa à autre chose.

- Hmm… Anna, le soleil se lèvera d'ici une heure…

Elle acquiesça.

- Est-ce que vous avez une cave ? demanda-t-elle.

Gabriel parut totalement indigné par cette perspective.

- Tu vas dormir dans mon lit ! Il y a des volets aux fenêtres, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle accepta et il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Il ferma soigneusement les volets et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle s'endormit au moment même où sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dracula passait un moment épouvantable. Il était malade d'inquiétude à propos d'Anna. La présence d'Aleera l'insupportait. Elle ne faisait que chanter ses louanges, et, franchement, il en avait plus qu'assez. Anna avait l'habitude de le contredire et de le défier. Pourquoi Aleera ne pouvait-elle pas agir comme cela, pour une fois ?

- Maître, nous devons nous coucher maintenant !

Elle avait une lueur bien explicite dans les yeux et il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours répondu à ses désirs, mais, aujourd'hui, il ne le souhaitait plus. Anna était dehors, quelque part…

- Pas aujourd'hui, Aleera. Je crois que la nuit a été longue et rude pour tous les deux.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Aleera avait trop peur pour l'interroger mais elle continuait à insister pour dormir dans son cercueil. Grâce à elle, Dracula passa une nuit particulièrement désagréable.

Il ne faisait que penser à l'endroit où Anna était, avec Gabriel. Elle le détestait. Il voyait la scène se dérouler encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle croyait qu'il avait changé. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes dorénavant…

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	16. Allez rejoindre votre épouse !

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Jackman_****_ 4ever_** : merci ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !

**_Shina_** : merci ! Bon courage pour le boulot (si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi, je suis over-bookée, avec ces fichus partiels dans un mois…)

**_Alpo_** : pauvre Dracula ! Tu imagines le supplice que de doit être : passer une nuit avec cette horrible Aleera ! A la place d'Anna, je culpabiliserais à mort !! Merci pour ta review !

_Bonne lecture !!_

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 16**

**Allez rejoindre votre épouse !**

Anna soupira en s'éveillant. Mais, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Gabriel était à ses côtés, elle sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire : il suçait son pouce dans son sommeil.

- Gabriel, réveille-toi… murmura-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Il grogna en signe de protestation.

- Carl, je ne veux pas me lever tout de suite… Laisse moi dormir encore dix minutes…

Anna éclata de rire, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est ce que Carl devrait faire pour te sortir du lit !

Gabriel sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'Anna était sur le point de partir.

- Je reviendrai bientôt, dit-elle. Mais j'ai des comptes à régler avec Dracula.

Elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Gabriel l'escorta jusqu'à la porte. Carl dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé.

- Bonsoir Carl ! s'écria Anna.

- Il est trop tôt, m'man… répondit Carl sans ouvrir les yeux.

Anna se mit à rire. Puis elle sortit, prit son cheval et se mit en selle. Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard à Gabriel.

- Alors… A la prochaine fois… dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, à la prochaine fois… répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Puis elle partit à cheval en direction du château de Dracula, faisant tourbillonner la brume sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le château, elle amena sa monture à l'écurie et lui donna de l'avoine pour la remercier. Puis elle pénétra dans la demeure, en priant pour que Dracula et Aleera en soit déjà partis.

- Anna ? appela la voix de Dracula.

Anna se figea, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait en voyant Dracula s'approcher. Mais, à présent, elle savait comment le prendre.

- Oui, Maître ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

Elle tentait de regagner sa confiance et Dracula semblait perplexe.

- Depuis quand m'appelez-vous "maître" ?

Il tendit son bras vers elle mais elle fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter.

- Depuis que je suis devenue votre _jouet_. Je vous ai entendu le dire à Aleera. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais aller dans la bibliothèque. Mais, seulement si vous n'avez rien contre cette idée, MAÎTRE… lança-t-elle d'un air de dégoût.

Puis elle se détourna et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Elle lavait entendu… Il jura sourdement et tenta de la rappeler. Toute chaleur l'avait quitté la nuit dernière.

- MAÎTRE ! s'écria Aleera. Oh Maître ! La fille ! Elle est dans la bibliothèque ! Voulez-vous que je la prenne ?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre once de bon sens. Anna devait l'avoir entendu ou bien elle était devenue sourde.

- Oui, attrape-la et amène-la-moi, répondit Dracula en se massant les tempes.

Aleera eut un rire sinistre et se rua vers la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri de douleur retentit. Aleera. Dracula soupira et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Dans la bibliothèque, il trouva Anna, faisant face à Aleera et tenant un pieu d'argent. Elle venait d'attaquer Aleera, qui n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de cendres. Les mains d'Anna étaient toutes brûlées d'avoir tenu le pieu, mais elle souriait. En voyant Dracula, elle jeta l'arme du crime et retourna à sa lecture.

- Anna ! Si vous étiez jalouse, vous auriez dû me le dire, grinça Dracula en regardant les cendres éparses sur le sol.

- Je n'étais pas jalouse? C'était sa faute et celle de ses semblables si mon frère est mort. Et la vôtre aussi. Mais je ne peux pas tuer mon propre maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder en face.

- Anna, je pensais que vous m'aviez pardonné… murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ca, c'était quand je vous croyais digne de confiance. Mais j'avais tort, bien entendu. Mon frère est mort à cause de vous, de vos épouses et de vos maudits enfants ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- N'impliquez pas mes enfants dans cette histoire ! Eux aussi avaient le droit de vivre et de…

Mais Anna l'interrompit :

- Et de tuer des millions de gens ? De tuer pour continuer à vivre ? De tuer mon frère ? Vous avez mis le village entier, et peut-être même plus, uniquement pour satisfaire votre propre égoïsme ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient été détruits ! Je suis heureuse que Gabriele et Carl aient réussi à se débarrasser de vous et de vos épouses ! Je sais qui je peux croire et que je ne peux pas croire !

Elle se retourna vivement pour qu'il ne voit pas la détresse et la douleur dans son regard. Mais lui aussi était blessé à présent. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille…

- Mais, Anna, vous souvenez-vous de celui qui _vous_ a tuée ?

- Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était la vôtre ! J'aurais du rester avec mon père et mon frère ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu revenir ici, surtout sous la forme d'un vampire, et surtout auprès de vous ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous supporter ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS ! Je déteste votre rire, votre sourire, votre parfum, votre façon de marcher et de parler ! Je déteste tout en vous ! Allez rejoindre votre épouse ! hurla Anna, en jetant son livre à terre et en indiquant les cendres d'Aleera.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	17. Je me souviens de votre visage

_Disclaimer _: les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à moi. L'histoire est l'oeuvre de **Mouseisi**, qui revendique cependant les habitudes alimentaires de Carl et espère bien s'approprier Dracula un de ces jours... Bref, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et rien n'est à moi !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Selphie6_** : voilà la suite tant attendue… Et la fin de cette histoire… Snif !

**_Jackman_****_ 4ever _**: merci ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de lire ta fic avant fin janvier, quand j'aurais enfin une semaine de vacances (bien méritées, soit dit en passant) Avec les partiels qui approchent à grands pas, je n'ai vraiment plus une minute à moi… Encore désolée… Je me rattraperai prochainement !

**_Shina_** : merci ! J'espère que tu auras moins de mal à accéder à cet ultime chapitre… Toutes les réponses ci-dessus !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et/ou revieweurs fidèles et sympathiques ! Je transmettrais vos réactions à l'auteur dès que possible. Si vous connaissez d'autres fics en attente de traduction, vous savez où me trouver…

**L'aimer ne peut être vrai : chapitre 17**

**Je me souviens de votre visage**

Dracula regardait Anna. Au moins, ils parlaient ensemble. Ou, plus exactement, ils hurlaient…

Elle retourna s'asseoir et s'éloigna de lui. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, ou pendant combien de temps le silence s'était poursuivi, mais il lui sembla que cela avait duré une éternité.

Le silence paraissait résonner à ses oreilles.

Anna était assise et regardait le ciel nocturne. Des hiboux y volaient et semblaient vouloir l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Maintenant qu'elle était un vampire, tout lui apparaissait sous un jour différent. Les étoiles remplaçaient la lumière du soleil, montraient le chemin. La lune surveillait la nuit et les ténèbres permettaient aux démons de se cacher des regards indiscrets. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, mais elle n'en avait pris conscience qu'en entrant dans l'univers des ténèbres et des démons.

- Anna, je…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

- Vous quoi ? Vous êtes désolé ? Vous ne le referez plus jamais ? Vous ne laisserez personne me faire du mal ? Vous quoi ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. J'ai déjà trop entendu cette rengaine ! lança-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dracula resta muet.

- Et maintenant… Qui va ranger tout ça ? demanda-t-il en riant. La vue de tout ce désordre me rend malade…

Anna sourit inconsciemment. Elle se leva et lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches

- Certainement pas moi ! dit-elle. J'en ai déjà bien assez fait !

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh…fit Dracula avec un sourire en coin. J'imagine que vous trouveriez amusant de me voir à quatre pattes par terre pour faire le ménage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ça ma plairait, répondit Anna.

Elle rit à cette idée.

- Et je suppose que vous voudriez que je me mette à genoux devant vous et que j'implore votre pardon ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelle charmante perspective… répondit-elle en souriant.

Dracula la regarda et comprit que s'il ne devait faire ce genre de choses qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était maintenant, et pour elle.

Alors, il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit le bas de sa cape dans ses mains. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle, avec une expression de chiot battu.

- Je vous en prie… Je vous en supplie… Pardonnez-moi… Je vous en prie, Maître…

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Anna sourit à son tour. IL souleva un peu sa cape, puis de plus en plus haut. Anna rit en comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire et recula, faisant mie de s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Il la rattrapa, la serra contre lui et ils se réconcilièrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

- Je dois aller voir Van Helsing, dit Anna la nuit suivante, lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur cercueil.

- Alors je vous accompagne, répondit Dracula.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Vous feriez cela pour moi ?

Il hocha la tête.

Ils sellèrent deux chevaux, mirent leurs capes et galopèrent jusqu'à la petite maison.

Une fois arrivée, Anna frappa à la porte. Carl répondit :

- Oh Anna ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Dracula. Il commença à chanceler et tomba évanoui dans les bras du vampire, qui lança à Anna un regard de détresse. Mais elle feignit de ne pas le voir et entra dans la maison. Gabriel était assis et lisait.

- Gabriel… appela Anna en souriant.

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda d'où provenait la voix. Lorsqu'il vit Anna, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il vit Dracula, soutenant un Carl inconscient. Il soupira et s'empara du corps de son compagnon. Il le plaça sur une banquette et lui mit un petit pain sous le nez. Carl se réveilla aussitôt et se saisit du petit pain, d'un air de grande convoitise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là, _lui_ ? finit par demander Gabriel en marchant vers l'invité non désiré.

- Eh bien… débuta Anna.

Mai sils ne la laissèrent pas poursuivre et commencèrent à se quereller. Anna s'assit et soupira, regardant les deux hommes s'insulter devant elle, comme des enfants.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir ! siffla Dracula. J'adore ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit ! Des toiles d'araignée et une odeur de renfermé, c'est splendide !

- Vous pouvez parler ! Votre grandeur réside dans un palais. Et sur quoi ? Un trône doré ? railla Gabriel.

- Je parie que les lits ne sont faits que d'un paquet de foin par terre ? répliqua Dracula.

- Ca vaut mieux que votre décoration d'intérieur : des fœtus qui pendent au plafond ! dit Gabriel en riant amèrement.

Dracula se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre un mur, tous crocs dehors.

- Oseriez-vous vous moquer de moi ? siffla-t-il.

Carl et Anna sautèrent sur les pieds et essayèrent de les séparer. Gabriel repoussa violemment son assaillant et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour comme des rapaces, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- Oh non… murmura Carl. Ils vont s'entretuer !

- Mais Gabriel ne peut pas tuer Dracula, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Anna se fit de plus en plus inquiète.

- Eh bien, en fait, il pourrait. Il y a toujours une petite de loup-garou en lui. Alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils vont s'entretuer…

Anna écarquilla les yeux. Puis, tout devint flou. Gabriel se jeta sur Dracula pour l'immobiliser. Il brandissait un pieu d'argent d'un air menaçant. Il en frappa Dracula. Celui-ci haleta et tomba à la renverse. Anna se précipita auprès de lui.

- Anna… J'ai si froid… parvint-il à murmurer d'une voix étranglée.

Anna posa sa main sur sa peau, qui devenait de plus en plus glaciale.

- Oh non… Je vous en prie… Ne me laissez pas… murmura-t-elle.

Dracula sourit à son ange. Puis sa vue se brouilla.

- Anna… Je vous aime.

Son corps s'embrasa et, en un instant, il n'en resta plus que des cendres.

Anna s'assit et regarda fixement les cendres Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Soudain, elle sentit un étrange picotement lui parcourir le corps…

Un flot de sang. Du sang coulait à nouveau de ses veines.

- Carl… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa peau reprendre des couleurs.

- La malédiction a été levée. Il vous a libérée… murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Oh… fit Anna.

Elle se tourna vers celui qui venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Anna, je suis désolé… dit Gabriel tout bas.

Anna baissa les yeux.

- Je vous pardonne. Maintenant il est libéré de la malédiction qu'il s'était imposé.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

* * *

Elle ne retournera plus jamais au château de Dracula. Jusqu'à ce jour…

* * *

Cela faisait un an. Elle vivait avec Carl et Van Helsing, mais sans aucun homme à aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Dracula.

Elle entra rapidement dans le château, afin de le revoir une dernière fois avant de quitter la Transylvanie. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner tous les trois vers ce que Carl appelait "la maison". Mais sa maison à elle était ici, dans ce vieux château. Il résonnait de toutes parts, regorgeait de poussière et ne présentait aucun confort ; mais c'était chez elle.

Elle vagabonda dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait changé? Le cercueil était toujours là. Elle s'en approcha et ouvrit le couvercle. Sa cape était encore à l'intérieur. Ses commencèrent à trembler sous l'effet des sanglots.

Elle pleurait. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa souffrance. Alors, elle pleurait.

Soudain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et une voix familière demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Elle se retourna lentement.

Il était là, face à elle. Sa peau avait peut-être un peu plus de couleurs, mais il était toujours le même.

- Est-ce vraiment vous ? murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et parut gêné. Il détourna le regard un instant puis le reposa sur elle.

- Qui suis-je censé être vraiment ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Il pencha la tête vers elle.

- Vous me semblez familière…

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

Elle se sentit mal à nouveau. Il l'avait oubliée…

- Si, je me souviens de vous, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous voyez, je me suis réveillé ici il y a environ un an, sans aucun souvenir. Je ne me souviens que des visages. Et, vous comprenez, je reste seul ici tout le temps. Il y a bien un domestique, mais il dit qu'il ne se rappelle de rien. Il se contente de préparer les repas. Et je vois choses tellement étranges ici : des cercueils, des machines et un tas d'autres objets… Alors…

Il s'interrompit et fixa Anna avec un regard des plus étranges. Il s'approcha d'elle et observa attentivement son cou, tendant la main vers ce qu'il y voyait. Le collier doré.

La chambre était plongée dans un profond silence. Il murmura enfin :

- Anna…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il se souvenait…

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Je me souviens de vous ! Anna !

Il avait le regard d'un enfant à qui on aurait fait une merveilleuse surprise.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi… dit-elle en souriant.

- Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ? Votre visage était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais ! Nuit et jour !

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Anna.

- C'est drôle… répondit-elle. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était vous…

- Je me souviens de tout : Aleera, Carl, vous et Van Helsing !

Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais la voix d'Anna le ramena à la réalité.

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais… Je vous aime. De tout mon coeur.

Dracula sourit et répondit doucement :

- Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Elle lui sourit. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main.

- Tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Je croyais que vous étiez mort… Tout le monde le croyait. Je me disais que si je n'avais pas été si égoïste et injuste avec vous, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… murmura-t-elle en se sentant coupable.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Nous sommes mortels à présent. Nous n'avons plus besoin de tuer, de mentir. Plus de ténèbres ni de pensées vides de sens. Nous pouvons sortir dans le jour, ensemble.

Il lui sourit.

- Oui, nous le pouvons…

Elle rit, pleurant à moitié. Il prit sa main et la conduisit au dehors. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, sous le soleil. Et, par ce geste, il la conduisait vers une vie nouvelle, auprès de leurs amis, de leurs enfants et de leurs petits-enfants.

**FIN.**


End file.
